


Dr Jason Bull

by orphan_account



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, s03e22 The Salt Pillar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe the reason their relationship looked so intimate was because it was. Would it be so wrong for them to go that far. It seemed just too logical a next step for the two of them to take after all this...all this...Intimacy.It's not fair that this game Benny and Jason danced where he would play hot shot superstar and Benny compramise -perfect fitting roles- and they would end like all the other ones had- a violent implosion.
Relationships: Jason Bull/Benny Colón, Jason Bull/Isabella Colón
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Dr Jason Bull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



"You know we should fuck right?" _Dear mercy this again?_

"Bull no. I thought we discussed this." Benny emphasised the use of his boss's name to enforce the professionality he wanted of the situation. He needed focus. Sure a simple case of corruption by a politician wasn't something they would take but Bull liked entertaining the big names.

He would flash a quick smirk and firm handshake to solidify a meeting here in one of these restaurants. Stark and clean, littered only with the five star ratings, and still dim with the orange tan of dawn and rich with the odour of money. Benny pretended to pay no mind but he knew that he loved it, at the very least appreciated two quiet hours in New Yorks best steak houses before they needed to open to the rest of the public. Fuck did the glass of wine go down smoothly with a six million dollar deal and Bull at his hip.

"So then does this mean your earlier advances about our chemistry are retracted," Benny tore his eyes from the small sculpture that sat central of the empty restaurant to look at Bull.

"A small hookup isnt that bad idea."

"One with my sister's lover is."

It's in that moment that Senator Joe Cato stepped in to resume his meeting. Bull doesn't share the typical respect of standing up to shake the mans hand, in favour of maintaining his suits ironed folds. "Hi, I'm Doctor Jason Bull." He proudly smiles ending the conversation between them.

\- - - 

Conversation in the ride to work (or the black carriage as Chuck had so cheekily named it) was an immediate call for business. Nothing but the cases would be discussed but the recent bill down saw it as space were they would share more and more of each others life.

Benny's cry out to Bull about his sister would sister was gratefully not met with the same stoic Bull smirk but an actual extension of a comforting hand. It would have seem out of place anywhere else but Benny had recently learned to split apart work Bull, home Bull and carriage Bull.

"I mean all three generations divorced. What does that even imply Bull?"

Carriage Bull meant that there was seldom spoken of his own perspective but allowed for Benny to share his. Carriage Bull was the unselfish Bull.

"Nice work today Mr Cologne."

The small shared dialogue seemed bubbled with the tinted windows of the cab. It would not be spoken past their shared glances and would not escape the cages of their embrace- but it didn't change the fact that they had separate stops. 

As Benny stepped out, he blamed the shiver up his spine on the cold weather and not Bulls lingering touch on his upper thigh that sat for far too long and burnt far too hot. _If I couldn't continue that level of relationship then, then I couldn't do it now._

\- - -

_Saturday night sees Benny with nothing to do. He arrives at Bulls office at TAC with a draft of his final argument. A simple reach piece._

_The pages are quickly shoved into his suitcase in favour of leaving a clean desk when Bulls roaming hands and sharps bite on his shoulder blades thrown him against said desk_

_Benny has a bruised rib that's easy to ignore when he closes the case the next day_

_The other times hurt less but Bennt makes it a point to reel Bull in with his own steering nail marks across the flushed link skin_

\- - -

Benny doesn't learn of Bulls actions until he was sitting in the in the psychologist bathroom. Its via a simple neutral conversation with his ex brother in law who always viewed face to face conversation with the attorney intimidating. 

Benny was pulling of his tie from his stripped shirt in an attempt to adopt the more casual atmosphere the get together downstairs had emanated all evening. Having arrived late he only caught his co-workers on their way out (each on their own mission and turn of frustration from the case) with his supper as the cold unopened Korean take out. Hell stomps down to Bull has already begun the effort of putting it through the microwave. In his case an act of martyrdom.

"Why'd you take your tie off. I appreciated the theme that we had the same theme going-"

"He says he wasn't cheating."

"Good for them right. A stable marriage."

"He says he wasn't cheating, Bull."

  
"I didn't take advantage of her."

"You piece of shit. All you had to do was give a shit about someone that isnt yourself and you still think that was an invitation to sleep with my sister?!"

"Listen Benny-"

His first punch doesn't land square on Bull's jaw, he duck enough that Benny catches him in the eye. The second in the stomach that has him on the floor and the third is when Bull tries to pull away.

"You can't just sleep my sister when it pleases you Bull. My dad's body hadn't even been cold yet."

"I was comforting her, you can't blame me for everything here; what about her?"

"What about me?!"

  
The pregnant pause between them sees Bull take the opportunity to wipe his bleeding lip and tilt his bleeding nose.

"Fuck Benny I didn't think you'd take what we did personally," Bull sighs almost with an understanding before sitting down. "I'm sorry."

"That's just- can you even fucking here yourself." He almost wants to burst into maniacle laughter over the whole ordeal. _Typical, Jason would still think this is still about him._

"You think this about some simple one not stand I had with you? You can't just shatter your life and everyone's around it and think it's okay. 

You can't just show up make this your horse parade and when's all said and done we have to walk behind you cleaning your shit. Unlike you I know how to keep my professional life separate from where I shove my dick!"

"I-"

"Fuck off Bull."

Uh  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
Let's get lost tonight   
Let's get lost tonight   
  



End file.
